Here Comes That Rainbow Again
by TSFiction19
Summary: As The Horsemen prepare to fade into the sunset after being inducted into the Hall of Fame, is anyone ready to step up and keep the legacy alive?


A/N: Anything can happen in the WWE... including the return of one of the most elite groups in wrestling history. I don't own anyone mentioned - Vince McMahon does or else they own themselves. But I reserve the right to use the characters and sometimes wonder what if...?

-Doug

Arn Anderson slowly walked to his car in the parking lot of the Charlotte Arena. Tonight's edition of Smackdown was taped and in the can and Arn was looking forward to heading home for a couple of days before heading out back out on the road Friday morning.

"I hope that Donna remembered to leave the lights on for me", Arn thought to himself as he put his key into the car door.

Suddenly, Arn heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around.

"You're getting sloppy, Double-A", a voice rang out. "If this had been the old days, I could have nailed your ass!"

Arn grinned and turned around. Standing there was long time friend and occasional rival, Ricky Steamboat.

"Bigger men than you have tried", Arn laughed. "And they got hurt in the process! How you doing, Ricky?"

"Doing good, Double-A", Steamboat said as he gave Arn a hug.

"So what are you doing here?", Arn asked. "I thought Vince had you working down in Florida with the developmental kids!"

"I was, but Steph called me up and asked me to be here tonight", Steamboat replied.

"Steph?", Arn questioned. "Why?"

"I don't really know", Steamboat responded. "But there she is so I guess I'd better go find out."

"Yeah, you do that", Arn said as he shook Steamboat's hand. "Let me know what happens, okay?"

"I will", Steamboat said with a smile. And then he walked off across the parking lot towards Stephanie McMahon who was standing at the Arena doors and apparently waiting for him.

Arn watched the two walk into the arena and then finished loading his gear into the car. He climbed into the car and suddenly, his cell phone rang. Arn glanced at the ID and quickly answered.

"Reid, how you doing, boy?", Arn said as he answered the phone.

Arn listened for a bit as his godson, Reid Flair, filled him in on current events and how things were going in his career.

Finally after about twenty-five minutes, Arn ended the conversation.

"I'll see you in Miami", Arn said. "And I'll see what I can do about talking to Vince for you. I'll talk at you later, boy! Love ya!"

Arn snapped the phone shut. Once again, Reid had asked for help in getting a tryout with the WWE and a Developmental Deal.

"That boy is already so much better than most of the folks we have in developmental", Arn thought to himself. "If we could just find the right way to bring him in and make an impact. I'll call Harley in the morning and see if he has any ideas on selling Reid to Vince."

With that thought in mind, Arn started his car and slowly backed out of his parking spot, heading towards the comforts of his home and family for a couple of days before time to head out again.

A few days later, in Stamford, CT at the WWE Headquarters, Vince McMahon is having a meeting of several of the WWE Agents in his office. In attendence are Rick Steamboat, Bill Demott, Michael Hayes, Jamie Noble, Dustin Rhodes, Road Dogg, Dean Malenko and Arn Anderson.

"We need something new and big", Vince was saying. "For after Wrestlemania, we need a big moment to get the world talking. Any ideas?"

"Well, we can always do the DX Reunion again", Road Dogg joked. "I'm sure that I can get Billy Gunn to come down for a bit."

"I think we've done that quite a few too many times", Vince remarked. "But something like that is a good idea. I like the idea of a big debut."

"Well, I think Kharma should be ready to come back to work by then", Jamie Noble noted as he looked at a clipboard.

"I don't want to rush her", Vince said. "She can take as long as she needs."

"Do we have anyone new signed and ready to debut?", Demott asked. "Or anyone from Florida ready to be moved up that we can debut?"

"There are a few down there that are pretty decent", Vince said. "What do you think, Arn?"

"What do we already have planned for that show?", Arn asked.

"The Rock will be there to cut a promo about Cena", Michael Hayes answered. "And we're going to do a segment where the Hall of Fame Inductees come out and take a bow."

"And I think we'll have a rematch of Punk versus Jericho", Dustin added. "At least that's what's penciled in for now."

"Tell you what", Vince said. "It's getting late and we've still got episodes of RAW and Smackdown to put together for tomorrow and Tuesday so let's call it right here. Everyone just think and brainstorm a bit and see if you can come up with something for the RAW after Wrestlemania. I want something with a major impact."

And with a nod, Vince dismissed all of his agents and everyone began to file out of the room. Arn Anderson was preparing to leave, but all of a sudden, he decided to stay behind.

"Hey Vince, can I talk to you for a moment?", Arn said.

"Sure Arn", Vince replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I just had an idea and it's a bit crazy, but... I think it would create the kind of impact you're wanting."

"Close the door and let's talk", Vince smiled. "Judging by that look in your eyes, this should be good!"

Flash ahead to Monday, April 2, 2012 on the live edition of Monday Night RAW.

WWE Agent Dean Malenko is in the middle of the ring with the microphone...

"It is my pleasure and honor to introduce the most elite group in wrestling history, the men who set the standards for professional wrestling, and who were inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame two nights ago in Miami... this is The Four Horsemen."

As Dean makes his introduction, the Horsemen theme plays loudly and he introduces everyone as they come to the ring.

"Tully Blanchard, Barry Windham, 'The Enforcer' Arn Anderson, James J. Dillon and 'The Nature Boy' Ric Flair", Malenko says, hugging each man as they enter the ring. "These are the newest members of the WWE Hall of Fame... these are The Horsemen!"

The crowd explodes in excitement as Flair, Windham, Blanchard, Dillon, Arn and Malenko stand in the ring. This lasts for several minutes and the retired legends are not even able to speak due to the loud and rowdy crowd. Suddenly, we do hear a voice ring out through the arena.

"Excuse me! I said excuse me!", Vickie Guerrero says as she walks out from the back. And she's not alone as she's accompanied by Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Cody Rhodes, Jinder Mahal, Mark Henry and The Miz.

As the crowd boos Vickie, she gets on the mic.

"We took a poll in the back and... EXCUSE ME!", she screamed as the booes grew louder and louder.

Mark Henry reached over and took the mic from Vickie.

"Ya'll shut the hell up!", he said to the fans. Then Mark looked down at the ring.

"Look at all those washed up old bums standing in my ring", Mark Henry said. "Trying to steal my glory! Trying to take money from my family! Don't you guys realize it's not 1980 anymore. You're just bad memories!"

Mark Henry handed the mic to The Miz.

"Really? Really? Really? You guys stole the spotlight and tried to crush the careers of everyone for years and now, what happened? Was there a breakout at the old wrestler's home? Why are you here? Your day is over. It's finished! This is our ring and our time!"

Cody Rhodes reached for the mic next.

"It was bad enough that I had to grow up hearing about you losers from my senile father, but now, here you are again. Why don't you just go away and die already?"

Dolph Ziggler got the mic next.

"In case the senility is really acting up and you retirement home rejects don't get it, we're here to take our ring back. And you've got two choices. Leave now and not get hurt, unless you slip and break a hip or something like that. Or else, we make you leave... now!"

Finally after listening to everyone talk, The Horsemen all look towards Ric Flair, who has the mic. Ric is staring at the assembled heels on the ramp and looks as if he's getting ready to say something, but instead reached over and hands the mic to "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson.

"I don't know what the hell you punks think you're doing", Arn said into the mic. "But this night is for the Horsemen! So I'd suggest that the group of you turn around now and go to the back."

"You know what you can do with your suggestion, old man?", Jack Swagger answered.

And with that, the large assemblege of heels headed down, running towards the ring. Quickly, Dolph, Swagger, Cody, Miz, Jinder and Mark Henry were in the ring brawling with Flair, Arn, Malenko, JJ Dillon, Windham and Tully. The Heels quickly got the advantage and seemed to be dominating the Horsemen.

And then, here comes Reid Flair climbing over the guard rail and coming from the audience, climbing into the ring. The crowd erupts as more bodies come from the back, quickly identified as Michael McGillicutty and WWE Developmental Talents Husky Harris, the nephew of Barry Windham and Richie Steamboat, who Michael Cole identifies as the son of Hall of Famer Ricky Steamboat and one of Reid Flair's oldest friends.

Harris, Flair, Steamboat and McGillicutty add their presence to that of the Horsemen and the ring clears quickly. First Dolph and Swagger are tossed by Reid and Richie. McGillicutty takes out Cody Rhodes. We see Tully and Arn eliminate Jinder Mahal. Ric Flair backdrops Miz to the floor. And finally, we see Husky Harris power Mark Henry over the top rope and to the floor.

Vickie Guerrero is there to quickly gather her forces and flee as referees and officials come down and force the Heels back up the ramp and the back.

In the ring, we now have a face-off developing as on one side of the ring stands Ric Flair, Barry Windham, Tully Blanchard, Dean Malenko, James J. Dillon and Arn Anderson... The Four Horsemen. And on the other side of the ring is Michael McGillicutty, Husky Harris, Richie Steamboat and Reid Flair.

The crowd is screaming and going nuts as we see the ten men just stand and stare at each other. And then finally, after what seems like an eternity, Ric Flair moves first and goes over and whispers something in Arn's ear. And then we see Ric hug his son, Reid Flair, before climbing out of the ring and walking towards the back. Tully Blanchard is the next to move as he shakes Richie Steamboat's hand and gives him a hug before leaving the ring. Windham moves next, embracing his nephew, Husky Harris and then leaving the ring. Dean Malenko embraces Michael McGillicutty before leaving the ring. And then J.J. Dillon finally hugs Arn, whispering something in his ear before walking out of the ring.

All the Horsemen, save Arn Anderson, have left the ringside area and are at the top of the rampway. With a nod to Double-A, but never saying a word, we see Flair and the others raise the four fingers into the air before walking to the back.

In the ring, Arn is standing there with McGillicutty, Husky, Richie Steamboat and Reid Flair.

Arn gets the mic.

"The other night in Miami", he started, "it was the end of an era as myself, Ric, Barry, Tully and J.J. were all inducted into the Hall of Fame. We, the Horsemen, got our kudos, said our good-byes and figured that we'd come out here tonight, speak to the fans and that'd be it. But I'm looking here at these four men, all of who have Horseman blood in their veins and you know what? I don't think it's over. I don't think it's time to end."

Arn paused for a moment to take a breath and let the fans cheer for a bit before speaking again as he turned to the men in the ring.

"So I know you four men very, very well. Reid, my godson... Joe, the son of the legendary Curt Hennig, Richie Steamboat, the son of the legendary Ricky Steamboat and Ric Flair's godson and Husky... Barry's nephew and the son of Mike Rotundo... a third generation superstar... All of you are damn good in the ring and damn good men outside of it. And I'm making a challenge... an offer to each and every one of you right now. And think before you speak because if you say yes, you will be part of the biggest thing ever in professional wrestling. It's not just a group - it's a life. It's the life of being the very best in the world... period and never accepting anything less than 150%. Do you guys understand that?"

Arn looked at each of the four men in the ring.

"So... Joe Hennig, Richie Steamboat, Reid Flair and Husky Harris... the others have given their blessing. Are you ready to be one of the elite, the very best... are you ready to bleed, sweat and sacrifice... are you guys ready to become the newest members of The Horsemen?"

Arn handed the mic to McGillicutty.

"No more of this Michael McGillicutty crap. My name is Joe Hennig and I am proud and honored to join you and the Horsemen."

Joe handed the mic to Richie who replied, "It would be an honor, sir!"

Husky was next to speak.

"Forget this Husky Harris crap. My name is Windham Rotundo and you're damn right I'm ready and damn honored to be here."

And finally, Reid got the mic.

"As my Dad often says, diamonds are forever and so are the Horsemen! Wooooooooooooo!"

Arn smiled and took the mic from Reid and then turned to the crowd.

"We've always warned you to be careful what you wish for because you just might get it! Ladies and gentleman, these are the new Horsemen!"

Arn Anderson, Joe Hennig, Reid Flair, Windham Rotundo and Richie Steamboat all stood there, holding the four fingers in the air as RAW went to commerical.

The Horsemen were back!

THE END!


End file.
